Falling In Love with the Most Unlikely Person
by kitsune-cub
Summary: Okay it's a RobetoLaura fic! we need a lot more of these! Anyway please Read and Review! I decided to continue it! Hope you enjoy!
1. chapter 1

Falling In Love with the Most Unlikely Person

Disclaimer: I will never own Hamtaro **,**which makes me so sad!!!!!!!

A/N: Okay this is going to be a Roberto/Laura fic!!! Man people I have never seen a roeberto/laura fic. We need more of them! A lot more of them. Well this is my first Hamtaro fic, so if it's bad tough luck!!! Hope you enjoy!!!! Now on with the story…

~~;~~

Laura was out walking Brandy for a walk in the Park. It was getting night out but Laura wanted to see the stars and hoped to see the fireflies again. Yesterday her whole class had come to this spot to look at the stars, that's when the fireflies came out. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. And it was the night where she found out that Roberto wasn't that bad at all, she actually liked him a little. 

She sat down and stared up at the stars when she heard some noise in the bushes, she got so scared. Roberto popped out and she fell over. "Roberto what are you doing here, you startled me!" she exclaimed. "Hey, I'm sorry it's just that I always come to this place to think when I'm frustrated" "Oh really?" "yeah"

"Um Laura can I ask you a question" Roberto asked. "You just did silly" Laura said giggling. "Um ya…well I was wondering if you would…um come to our soccer game tomorrow to cheer the team on" "Of course I'll go I'm always there, you know that Roberto" "Oh yeah" He said rubbing the back of his head. 

"Don't you think the view here is great" said Laura with a sigh. "Yeah it's beautiful" he said. "Well it's getting late and I have to go home" stated Laura. "Yeah your right, I better get going too" Laura stood up to quickly and slipped on the grass. 'Oh this is going to hurt' she thought. But she never hit the ground which she was relieved of. She looked up and met the gaze of two most stunning green eyes. (Roberto's eyes are green right? -_-*)

She blushed a crimson red and noticed that he did to. She quickly got out of his grasped whispered a quick thanks and left. Roberto just saw her run away. He was blushing a lot and couldn't believe that she was just in his arms. 'I'm falling in love with her?!'  he thought.

                                                                      ~~:~~

Laura was at home still thinking of what happened a few minutes ago. She was still blushing. 

Dear Diary,

 Today the most interesting thing happened between me and Roberto. And I can't get it out of my mind oh no! Could I be falling in love with him! Could I? 

She quickly got into bed and waited for the next day, to her surprise she really wanted to meet Roberto tomorrow and cheer for only him in the soccer game. 'Oh I'm so confused right now!' 

She turned off the light and fell into a peaceful sleep.

~~:~~

'I wonder what's wrong with Laura' Hamtaro thought. She saw how she looked confused.  'And she forgot to say goodnight to me, humph'

~~:~~

It was the next day and Laura quickly woke up and got ready for school she ran out ,yelled a "good morning mom,dad,I'm off to school', and off she went.

She was at school with Konna (Is it with the C or K? um n/m on with the story!^_^). She didn't even bother telling Konna on what happened last night. "Hey Laura" Travis yelled. "Hey Travis" Laura replied blushing a little. "You coming to the soccer game today?" "Of course she is" Roberto said coming into the classroom. "Hey Laura" "Hey" she said with a huge smile. "So are you?" Travis asked. "Didn't I just say she was I asked her yesterday while we were at the park she said yes" Roberto said. "Oh great!" exclaimed Travis. "Um hello I'm here too" stated Konna. "Oh sorry Konna hey" "Hey"

~~:~~

School was over and the game was about to begin. "Hey Roberto" "Oh hey Laura what are you doing here" he asked. "Oh.. I just wanted to say good luck to you" she said blushing. "Oh come on I don't need luck I got pure skill" he said. "Don't be such a hot head" Laura said while giggling.

"Well maybe luck is good… so Laura aren't you going to give me a good luck kiss"

A/N: Okay I'll stop it there don't feel like writing anymore. You people might hate me now : P.

Zee: Well of course what are you dong ending it there.

Meera: Oh come on I'm tired of writing.

Zee: whatever get of you lazy a…

Meera: Shut up no cursing here!

Zee: Whatever!

Meera: You ungrateful id…

**!WHAM!**

Zee: Didn't you say no cursing!

Meera: @.@

Gi-gi: oh great now she's unconscious how is she going to write now smart a..

**!Wham!**

Zee: No cursing

Gi-gi:@.@

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro!

A/N: Okay I just found out that I spelled Kana in the first chapter wrong! I am so so sorry! I would like to thank PeachyKeen and DeadRatSam for pointing that out. Thank you!

Now on with the story!!

"Well maybe luck is good… so Laura aren't you going to give me a good luck kiss"

~~:~~

Laura couldn't believe he had just asked her that. 'Well if he wants to play like that then I'll play his little game' "Well okay Roberto" Laura said while kissing him on the cheek. He had turned bright red. 'I didn't think she'd actually do it' he thought.. 

By then Travis had stopped by "Dude, your face is so red were you practicing before the game?" asked Travis. "Um…ya, I was practicing" and with that he ran off. "Hey Roberto" Laura yelled. "What?" "I hope my good luck charm works for you" "Don't worry Laura I know it will" he yelled back. "Good luck charm? What good luck charm Laura?" asked a confused Travis.

"Oh it's nothing Travis" "oh" "Well anyway good luck I hope you win, I'll be cheering in the stands for you guys" Laura said. "Yeah, okay,seeya."He replied.

~~:~~

"Hey what took you so long Laura" asked Kana (This is the correct way right? Well thanks again ^.^) "Oh it was nothing, sorry" replied Laura. The game had started.

(Don't feel like writing the whole game so let's skip all the way to the end of the game -_-*)

The score was tied 4-4 and Roberto had the ball. He was so close to the net. "Go Roberto! Come on!" Laura screamed. He can hear Laura cheering for him. He kicked the ball as hard as he can and everything was silent.

~~:~~

He had missed the goal by a hair. The game was over it was to be a tied game. He couldn't believe he missed it though, he let the team down. "Way to go Roberto" Travis said. "You could have had that one" "Hey dude I'm sorry, man" Roberto said. "But…" "Leave him alone Travis" Laura interrupted. "That was a good game Roberto you tried and you know it, it was close anyway so don't let it put you down." Laura said. "Thank Laura" Roberto replied dully.  Then he left.

"Hey Laura" Kana called. "The guys are going to the pizza place you want to come" "No it's alright I…um I have to go home!" "Oh okay"

~~:~~

Laura had lied to Kana,she was going to go find Roberto and she knew where he was. She went to the lake and there she found him sitting looking up at the sky that was filled with white fluffy clouds. "Um Roberto?" "Huh?" "It's me Laura don't worry" She said. "Oh hi Laura" he said dully. "Oh come on Roberto it wasn't your fault cheer up." "Laura that goal was for you and I missed it!" he said. "What? It ….it was for m-me." "Yes for the good luck kiss you gave me, although it probably meant nothing to you, but to me it meant a lot." he stated. "Oh you block-head" She cried brimming with tears. "Oh Laura I didn't mean to make you cry, I don't know what to do with crying grils."he said startled.

"Roberto the kiss did mean something to me how can you say that it didn't" she cried.

"I'm sorry I just thou…" "well you thought wrong I put my love into that kiss" she said. "And I couldn't repay you, that last goal was suppose to be for you as a thanks"

Smack 

"huh?" 'did she just slap me' "Why don't you just shut up and stop putting yourself down." Then she hugged him. "I don't care if you didn't make it, the fact that you were going to dedicate it to me is good enough for me" she said. Roberto was speechless. "say something you block-head!" she cried. 

"Laura I-I think I'm falling in love with you"

"What?" she said looking up at him. "I said I think I'm falling in love with you" 

"Well you know what, I think I'm falling in love with you too." She said.

"Really? Laura" he said. "Truly Roberto" she replied hugging him tighter. 

He got up picked her up and spun her around. "Laura you have made me the happiest boy on earth." "Oh really?" "Of course" And then he put her down and kissed her. Then they both sat down in each others  arms and looked up at the sky filled with stars and a bright full moon. The moon light shining down on them. The perfect pair.

~~:~~

Laura sat on her desk writing away. 

Dear Diary,

I love Roberto! I love him, I love him, I love him!!! He's so sweet and he dedicated the last goal for  me. Although he didn't make it but it's the thought that counts. 

~~:~~

'How can Roberto be sweet' Hamtaro thought. 'Does that mean that he tastes sweet? Did Laura take a bite out of him? Hmmm I wonder?'

"Well Hamtaro today was a great day" she said. 'sure was Laura, but I'm still confused about you' "Don't you think it's funny Hamtaro, I'm falling in love with the most unlikely person" 

~~:~~

A/N: Okay it's done but I don't know if I should end it here. But it looks like a perfect spot to end.

Zee: **SNIFF**

Meera: Zee are you crying

Zee: no I got something in my eye

Meera:right!

Gi-gi:that was the most beautiful thing I have ever read, WWWWWAAAAAAHHHH!!!

Meera:Gi-gi stop crying your going To drown us all!

Gi-gi:WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

**WHAM**

Gi-gi:@.@

Meera: that's better, well review!!!


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I will never ever own Hamtaro!!!

  A/N: Okay…um…I'm going to continue this fic okay. Um…I hope this chapter isn't tacky well anyway please read!!^.^

~~:~~

Hamtaro had seen the way Laura was acting so he decided to ask the Ham-hams when they met in the clubhouse again. All he had to do was wait for Laura to leave for school. To his surprise she got up early and fast.

~~:~~

"Bye Hamtaro, seeya after school!" she said. "Laura your friend Roberto is here to walk you to school!" shouted Laura's mom. "Coming mom!"

~~:~~

"Finally she's gone now I can got to the clubhouse." 

***

"And that's how's Laura has been acting do you know what's wrong with her?" he asked. "Maybe she had an illness." Said Panda. "No she doesn't, she's in love" stated Bijou. "In love but with who?" asked Hamtaro. "It's only so obvious Hamtaro,with Travis of course." Said Sandy. "No Sandy your wrong" said Boss. And they all turned to see him. "How can I be wrong, everyone knows she has a big crush on him." She said. "No yesterday I saw Laura with another guy than Travis, it was such a beautiful scene."

"And who was this guy!?" yelped Hamtaro. 

"Roberto." Boss said.

~~:~~

At School

~~:~~

'Oh school is so boring' Laura thought. RING. 'Finally the bell for lunch!' She met Kana (^.^) in the lunchroom. "Hey Kana!" "Hey Laura!" she said. "Hey Laura" said Roberto running up to them. 'Oh great here he comes he and Laura always argue what is he doing here' thought Kana. "Hey Roberto!" Replied Laura with a huge smile.. 'what no arguing!' Kana thought bewildered. "Hey Laura are you going to the soccer game today to cheer us on" he asked. "Wouldn't miss it for the world" she said. "Good this time I'm going to make a goal just for you" he said. "Oh really thanks" she replied blushing tremendously. "Well see you at the soccer game and remember to cheer for me." With that he got up, gave her a light kiss on the cheek, and ran to the guys. Laura was as red as a tomato. "Oh My Gosh! Laura why did Roberto just do that, and why didn't you yell at him!!" "Because I l-liked it" she said.

~~:~~

Back to the Ham-hams

~~:~~

"Boss you've got to be kidding me!" Hamtaro said. "No I'm not kidding though when they found out what they were doing they both separated and left" Boss said. "Oh that is so romantic, I wish I was Laura, being under the stars with the person you love" said a starry eyed Pashmina. "Well in that case why don't you accompany me tonight Pashmina?" asked Dexter. "Oh come on Dorkster she would never go with you, Pashmina,why don't you go and have a great time with me." Said Howdy. "What no punch line?" said Dexter. "Watch what your saying!" yelled Howdy. And they started fight!

All the ham-hams just stared. -_-*

~~:~~

At the soccer field

~~:~~

( I jumped a big time step but oh well!)

"Hey Kana I got to go wish the guys luck." Laura said. "Well okay Laura I'll meet you in the bleachers." Kana said. "Hey Laura glad you could make it" shouted Roberto. "Of course I was going to come" 

~~:~~

"Hey Kana where's Laura" Travis asked. "Oh down there by the teams bench." "Thanks!"

~~:~~

"I hope you win Roberto" she said. "Of course we will with my skills of course." He stated. "Don't be such a hot-head" she said smacking him playfully. "Oh the game's going to start I better get going!" "Hey wait Roberto!" "What?" "Don't you want your good luck charm?" "Oh ya I really do need that" Laura kissed him on the cheek and wished him good luck. 

And in the shadows in the background stood Travis confused and hurt.

A/N: Okay I'll end it there okay um people you really, really need to give me ideas on what to do next I have no idea what to do!! Please help!!!!

Meera: Another Chapter done!

Zee: And again you left it in a cliffy!!

Meera: Hey I didn't feel like writing any more.

Zee: Yeah right! It's more like you teeny tiny brain couldn't think of anything on what to write next!

WHAM 

Zee:@.@

Meera: Well guys please help me on the story!! Review!!!


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro and I never will!!!!

A/N: Okay…um… I really hope you like this chapter…if it's tacky just tell me so I can fix it okay!! Oh and give me ideas and I'll fix this chapter…but if you like it the way it is I'll leave it be.

"Thanks Laura, I'll be sure that I make a goal for you." "Okay bye" she shouted. (okay the game started, h and Travis might be out of character, but I have to put him this way to fit the story!! Sorry if some people hate it!)

As the game started it was going really well. The score was 4-0 , they were winning but Travis was making all the goals and he would never pass it to Roberto. "Hey Travis I'm open pass it over here!" shouted Roberto. Travis ignored him and scored again narrowly making it. "Hey Travis what's your problem I was wide open!" shouted Roberto. "Hey I made the shot, so I don't see a problem.

***

The game was over and the score was 6-0,of course Travis had made mostly all the goals. "Hey Roberto I'm glad you guys won" shouted Laura running down to him. "Yeah we won but I couldn't score that goal for you again" he said. "It's okay I understand, Travis wasn't really passing the ball to you was he?" she said. "Yeah, I wonder what his problem was"

"Hey Laura let's go to the pizza place come on you can't say no, I know your hungry." Said Kana. "Roberto are you going?" Laura asked. "Well no I'll see you later Laura." he said. "Well okay bye" she gave him one last kiss on the cheek and ran to where Kana was waiting.

~~:~~

                 'Man I can't believe Travis wouldn't pass me the ball, but why' Roberto thought. 

WHAM 

He had bumped in to someone. (guess who??? ^_^) He looked up to quickly apologize and met Travis's angry face. "Hey man I'm sorry I didn't see you there I was to busy thinking." Roberto quickly said. Travis had punched him square in the face . "OW hey man what the hell was that for!?" shouted Roberto. And then Roberto punched him. By the time you knew it they were fighting.                    (Typical boys -_-*)

~~:~~

Back to Laura and Kana

~~:~~

"Hey Laura what's your deal with Roberto." Kana asked. "Huh? I have no idea what your talking about!" Laura said. "Oh no don't give me that your falling in love with him aren't you?" Kana stated.

"Is it that obvi….. Hey what's that noise?" "Huh oh I hear it too, it's over there." And what met their eyes were two boys fighting. "Hey stop it right now!!" Laura shouted. They both looked up and automatically stopped. "What were you thinking??!" she said. "Oh My Gosh Roberto your bleeding" she said running over to him. "Travis are you okay" said Kana. "Yeah I am" he responded. "Look Roberto I'm sorry I don't know what got into me okay, it's just that I saw you and Laura together and I got um jealous."

"Hey it's okay Travis really." Roberto answered back. "um, Travis I'm sorry" said Laura. "No it's okay Laura don't worry about me." "oh okay" she sighed. "Might as well get these guys home right Laura" Kana said. "Of course…um Kana why don't you take Travis home" "Um okay" Kana said blushing. 

"Roberto you dolt, what were you thinking!" Laura said.

"Hey it's not like I started it" Roberto said. "Oh I know it's just that…oh my I'm so confused" Laura said crying. "Oh Laura don't cry I'm sorry please don't cry he said hugging her"

~~:~~

Kana and Travis

~~:~~

"Hey are you going to be okay?" "Yes I am it's just that I really don't know what to do" Travis said. "Hey there's other fish in the sea you know" Kana said. "Yeah I know but how do I find the right person?" "Um someone who's caring and loves to talk,smart,kind,and um…" Kana said. "Thanks Kana" "Hey don't worry I'll always be here for you Travis and you know that Laura will too." "You always know what to say don't you" he said. "Um yeah I guess I do" she said. "You're a great girl Kana" Travis said. "Oh thank you" she said blushing. "Um well we're here at your house Travis… um good night." She said. "Good night Kana and thanks" and then he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

A/N: Okay I'll leave it there I hope you liked it.

Zee: That was cool but you always stopped at the wrong moment.

Gi-gi: What are you planning Meera?

Meera: Hey I couldn't leave Travis or Kana by themselves so why not bring them together!J

Zee: I guess you got a point.

Meera: Oh my gosh the great Zee is agreeing with ME!!!

WHAM 

Meera: @.@

Gi-gi: have you noticed on every chapter one of us gets knocked out!

WHAM 

Gi-gi: @.@

Zee: well Review and give Meera some good ideas, god knows she needs them! Bye!


	5. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

I know you people hate these things but I want to thank all who reviewed!!! Anyway I really need more ideas on how to continue the story, oh and I would like to thank shadow-fox-666 for helping me with the idea of the fight between Travis and Roberto!!! Thank you.

I'd like to thank these people for reviewing

~~:~~

DeadRatSam

PeachyKeen

LilBre

Steve-Otaku

Wandering Shadow

Avalon

kitykat

isasimstories

shadow-fox-666

~~:~~

Thank you all!!!!! For reviewing!! Help me please I'll give you credit!!!J  

Oh and to make things straight Laura, Kana, Roberto, and Travis are all 14 years old. I'm sorry I haven't put a lot of the Ham-hams. I'm going to add another couple Kana/Travis, I hope you continue to read my stories.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I will never own Hamtaro! **Sigh** it breaks my heart every time I have to say that. 

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating I've been busy! And by busy I mean I've been reading the Harry Potter Book! I suggest you read it it's great! So okay last time we left off with Kana and Travis! Okay let's get started.

~~:~~

"W-what was that for Travis?" Kana asked going red in the face. "It's just a thanks for everything, I'm sorry" he said. "No it's okay, um se you at school tomorrow" she yelled running off" "Yeah see you" he called back.

~~:~~

Next Day at School

~~:~~

"Hey Laura" yelled Kana. "Oh hey Kana, is Travis alright?" Laura asked. "O-Oh yes he is" she said turning crimson red in the face. "Something happened right Kana" Laura asked curiously. "Um-um no I don't think…" "He kissed you right!" Laura interrupted. "What? How'd you know?" Kana asked disbelievingly. "I have my ways and I think it's great Kana!" "Really?" "DUH!"

"Hey Laura" Roberto said hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. "Since when did you start going out?" asked Kana. "This hot-head hasn't asked me yet" Laura said. "What? Now I have to ask I thought it was so obvious we were going out" Roberto said. "Nope, ask me first" Laura said. "Your and old fashion type of girl aren't you Laura" he sighed. "Yeah and do you have a problem with that" "Um no"

"Just ask her Roberto" said Kana. "And what about you and Travis, Kana." Roberto stated. "Uh how did you know" she said shyly. "Well just say that I overheard your conversation, Laura practically shouted anyway" Roberto said. "Shut up you hothead" Laura said smacking him playfully.

"Hey Kana" Travis said. "Um I Want to ask you something, um-um will you be my g-girl-friend?" Travis blurted out. "You see Roberto you should learn a lesson from Travis" Laura stated. "Um y-yes" Kana stated. "CONGRATULATIONS!!" Laura shouted. "LAURA!" Kana said. "What?" 

"Hey Laura" Roberto said getting on one knee and holding Laura's hand. "Roberto what are you doing people are staring" she whispered. "Hey I have to you are an old fashioned kind of girl, or do I have to ask your father before I ask you to be my girlfriend." "You are such an….are you asking me?" Laura said. "Laura will you be my girl-friend?" "Yes!"

"Aw how sweet two new couple's…NOW WILL YOU FOUR GET TO CLASS!!!" the Principal shouted. ( I hate Principals they ruin everything!)

~~:~~

After School

~~:~~

"Hey Laura, Kana wait" Roberto and Travis yelled in unison. "Huh?" "We were wondering if you would like to go on a double date tonight at that resteraunt, what do you call it the fancy one" Roberto said. "It's called  Mi Amor Roberto" Laura said. "And we'd love to go" Kana finished. "Great we'll pick you up at 7:00" Travis said. "Wait you guys can't drive!" Laura said. "Who said we were driving my father is" Roberto said. "Oh, hey Kan we got to go get ready" "Oh My Gosh Laura your right." And with that they both sped off to Laura's house. "Women" both Travis and Roberto said in unison.

~~:~~

7:00

~~:~~

"When are they going to get here" Laura said frustrated. "Hold you horsed Laura" Kana stated. HONK! "That must be them Laura let's go" "Wait hold on" Mrs. Haruna said. "What mom?" "Bring your dates in here this minute" she said firmly. "And quickly" Kana's mom said. (Don't now Kana's last name -_-*)

"Um okay" Laura said. "Hey Travis, Roberto get over here our mom's um want to meet you" Kana shouted. "Okay" 

When they got in they saw both mothers giving them cold stares, looking them over to see if they were good enough for their daughters. 

Then all of a sudden they smiled took out their cameras and said pictures. They all fell over anime style! (Mothers! x.X)

"MOM" Laura and Kana said. "We have to go already" Laura said pouting like a two-year old. "Oh don't be a baby it's just pictures" Mrs. Haruna said. "Now get with your dates."

~~:~~

After 20 minutes of Picture torture!

~~:~~

"I can't see" Roberto whined for the fifth time. "Oh don't be a baby" Laura said. "You sound just like your mom" "Don't remind me" 

And they were headed to Mi Amor.

A/N: I'll stop there! Hope you like. Oh and I would like to thank Lil Bre for helping me on the date idea! THANKS!!!!

Zee: Hey Thanks Lil Bre she really needed the help!

Gi-gi: Lil Bre your our hero we had no idea on what to write next Thanks.

Meera:Thanks again.

Gi-gi: Hey no one has gotten knocked out yet!

WHAM 

Gi=gi:@.@

Zee: sorry couldn't resist!

Meera: whatever! Review!!!!


	7. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I will never own Hamtaro!!!!!! Do u get it now!!!!!!

A/N: Hello I'm Back!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time!!! Well any way, I'll shut up so u can enjoy the story!

~~:~~

"Wow this is a fancy restraunt" Laura gasped. "Your right" Kana stated. "Only the best for you girls" said Travis. "Roberto you do have money to pay this?" Laura asked. "Of course I do my dad gave me some" he said.

"Hello and Welcome to Mi Amor please come this way" the waiter said. "This is your table and here are your menus." "What should we order Kana?" Laura asked. "Um I really don't understand this menu Laura." Responded Kana. 

"Hey waiter, we just want a hamburger and some fries" Roberto called out. "If that's what we're going to eat we should have just taken the girls to the burger place down town." Travis said. "Um I'm sorry sir but we do not serve, how do you say, hamburgers of fries." The waiter stated.

"Oh that's great!, how about we go to that burger place guys." He said. "But we got dressed so we are going to eat here okay!" Laura stated. "Fine whatever" 

" Waiter we would like la ensalada, with coke, and in the main dish we would like some enchiladas." Roberto said. "Good choice sir" the waiter said.

"So what did you order Roberto?" Kana asked. "I ordered salads for all of us and enchiladas, don't worry it's real good." "Okay I'll trust you" Travis said. 

~~:~~

They had gotten their meal and had finished it. "Here is your bill sir." The waiter said. "Oh okay let's see wheres my money" Roberto said. "Uh-oh any of you got money on you?" He asked. "WHY!" Laura cried. "Because I forgot the money" he said silently. "No you didn't" Kana cried. "Um yes, sorry"

"Well since you don't have the money , you will have to wash dishes" The waiter stated.

~~:~~

"Well thanks a lot Roberto, we're stuck doing dish duty because of you" Laura said. "Hey I said I was sorry" Roberto said. "This is so boring" Kana stated. "It doesn't have to be boring" Travis said. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Roberto?" Travis asked. "Oh ya I am" 

Then without warning the girls got sprayed with water all over. "Well if you want to play that way then fine" Laura shouted. She threw them wet sponges as did Kana. By the time you know it they were kicked out of the place. 

"I never want to eat there again" Kana stated. "Well we can't anyway we got banned" Laura said. "True" the boys said. 

"Hey kids why are you soaked" Roberto's dad said. (He had just arrived ^.^) 

"Oh…um…let's just say that we are never allowed n that restraunt again" Roberto said.

And they headed home.

~~:~~

At Laura's house

~~:~~

"Well thanks Roberto for this um…would you call it a great night" "Of course I would" He said. "Well goodnight, I love you" She said while giving him a kiss on the cheek. "God night Laura I love you too.   
~~:~~

At Kana's house

~~:~~

"Um thanks Travis that date was something." Kana said. "Ya I know, well goodnight Kana" "Goodnight Travis" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

~~:~~

A/N: Okay the double date's over! I hope you liked this story !!! Thanks and Review.

Meera: Yup that was a good story!

Zee: ya sure it was.

Gi-gi: It sucked!!!!

WHAM

Gi-gi: @.@

Meera: Anyone else have a problem. (**swings a bat in the air**)

Zee: Meera calm down, anywayz please review!!!


	8. Author Note2, don't ignore read!

Author's Note2…Don't ignore read!!!

I am not going to continue the story because I can't think of anything else to write about. Anyway I'm glad a lot of u enjoyed it. And if u have idea's please contact me and I'll probably continue. Oh I would like to thank everyone who reviewed.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Kitty got claws

CTRNikkiM

Shatsui

beyblade5520

Lil Bre

Iris-chan

Clover4

shadow-fox-666

isasimstories

kitykat

Avalon-Dema

Wandering Shadow

Steve-Otaku

Lil' Peaches

DeadRatSam

~~*~~*~~*~~

Thank u all!!!! Thanks for reading and enjoying my story! Well bye for now!


	9. chapter 7

Chapter 7

I so decided to continue this story! I hope you people enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro.

"Laura wake up now, you're going to be late for your class!" Kari shouted at the sleeping girl. Laura slowly rose to her feet and glared at her friends who was currently looking through the closet. Laura was now 19 years old and just started attending college. Sadly her relationship with Roberto didn't last. "Laura stop moping and get your ass up, we need to get to class!"

Laura laughed at her friends comment. Shortly after her break up she crossed paths with Kari and they became the best of friends. "Laura! Are you listening to me! Let's get class over with so we could go pick out dresses for the wedding!" She shouted throwing some jeans to Laura.

"Kari, why are you so nervous?" Laura asked walking over to her roommate. "Because this is my first year without my parents, and I'm alone, and this place is so big...and Kana's getting married this Saturday and we have no dresses!" Kari yelled running into the restroom.

Laura walked over to her hamster. How she wished Hamtaro was still there, but he had died and all that was left was his daughter, Nim-nim. "Hello Nim-nim and good morning..." Laura smiled feeding the young hamster. After that she headed towards the mirror and brushed her hair. She looked at her reflection, she had grown to be a beautiful young lady. "But not pretty enough to still be with Roberto..." She mumbled looking down.

Kari poked her head out of the door of the restroom and frowned. "Laura...um...I kinda..." "Kinda what Kari?" Laura asked nicely. "Fixedyouupwithyouroldboyfriend,butdon'tworryit'llbeokay!" "Wait what!" Laura asked. "Um old boyfriend...meet you today...in mall...all my fault...me run now!" Kari stammered as she ran out the door. "Kari!" Laura called angrily as she watched the girl leave.

Laura made her way to out of class with Kari trailing behind her. "You know Kari sleeping in class really isn't going to help you..."

"I couldn't help it...I mean if they really wanted us to learn this they would've made it more interesting don't you think...I mean if you have your eyes close they can't brainwash you!" Kari laughed yawning.

Laura laughed at her friends stupidity and sat on a bench near the park. "Laura why are you so gloomy?" Kari asked concern heard in her voice. "Because a so called friend of mine fixed me up with my old boyfriend...and I really haven't seen him for like ever..."

"Well the thing is that, he really doesn't know that it's you he's dating...he thinks it's a blind date..." Kari mumbled.

"What!? How do you know him anyways!"

"The internet, I mean you meet the strangest people there..."

"I'm sure..." Laura sighed brushing a hand through her hair.

"Oh know...bimbo at three o'clock!" Kari warned as she jumped into a bush.

Down the sidewalk came a girl with blonde hair, one glance at her and you would think she was a ho...which she was. "Hey Laura, I kinda overheard that you're going to have a date today..."

"That's none of your business Olivia..." Laura whispered. "Oh really, let's just see about that..." Olivia laughed walking away. But before she could Kari jumped out of the bushes and screeched at the top of her lungs. Olivia screamed like hell and took off in horror. "Damn slut...what she gets...anyways..."

"Kari do you even know what my old boyfriend name was?"

"Travis wasn't it? I mean the guy I talked to, talked about you all the time..." Kari stated confused.

"That wasn't him, my ex was Roberto I loved him so much..."

"Roberto now where have I heard that name...oh yeah the invitation!" Kari exclaimed taking out the paper from her book. "Can you believe we're all excited over the wedding and we don't even know who she's marrying. Hmm...seems here that she's marrying...oh my..."

"Kari what is it?" Laura asked taking the invitation out of her grasp.

Laura read the invitation out loud.

"Your are invited to a special event that will be taking place this Saturday July the 14th...the marriage of Kana, and Roberto..." She mumbled dropping the paper.

"Oh it's probably a different Roberto, I mean...it can't possibly be the same one...I mean...damn it's the same one isn't it?"

Laura only ran away hoping that this was all a dream. Pushing people out of the way and quickly apologizing. "I can't believe it..." She whispered when she reached her dorm. Searching for the right key whimpers could be heard. Her hands shook terribly as she fell to the ground crying. "It's not fair..." She whimpered hugging her knees.

Kari met her a few minutes later and hugged her friend. "Laura don't worry...everything's going to be okay..." She whispered. "No it won't because those word are never true..."

"Laura why are you crying?" Roberto asked hugging her tightly. "Well, Hamtaro meant a lot to me Roberto..." She stated wiping her tears. "I sound like a baby don't I?"

"Of course not cry all you want..." He stated kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Thank you.." She cried resting her head on his chest. "Everything's going to be okay..."

"Liar..." Laura cried hugging Kari tighter. "Liar..."

I know this was short and everything, but hey it's something. I swear the next chapter will be longer and better okay! Just don't flame me I am so not use to that. I still need to update on my other stories...

Anyways review and seeya. Oh and I got this idea from Sango...an anonymous reader. Thank you...although it's not exact but thank you!


End file.
